User talk:RoseForever
Hi there! Welcome to my talkpage! I often call my talkpage my "chit-chat" room :P! Anyways, feel free to leave a message, but please refrain from swearing and using other abusive languages. For new users, it is easy to message me. First, click "Leave a message", then write your message with or without a talkbox, after that, click publish. Oh, and don't forget to put 4 (~) after the message. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 02:17, August 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- No, I'm just offline because of school. [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 06:08, August 19, 2013 (UTC) yes and call me Emerald or Emi Emerald is my real name anyway chat? 00:46, August 20, 2013 (UTC) I checked the Wiki Activity page and saw what vandalism she did :P [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 06:35, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Like I'm believing in that little lie. Oh, look at this: Wow, no one allows her. [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 06:48, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Help me kill them, lol [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 11:08, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Rutchelle I was wondering do u need help with the userboxes?I could help you!:DEmerald (talk) 00:37, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Hmm… I'll check. [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 05:34, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey Rutchelle! Could you be on FB and chat? We (Farhah & I) need to talk to you on Night GhoulZ Group Chat! 10:11, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Because I have a special CSS thing that will make the black color perfect with the new buttons. Just wait and see.. [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 03:06, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply, I was watching TV. Yes, we should do merchandise. Games too. [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 03:50, October 14, 2013 (UTC) I pick choice 1. You do choice 2. [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 04:17, October 14, 2013 (UTC) :I'm also editing some MediaWiki. [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 04:17, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Check out the new main page c: [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 04:40, October 14, 2013 (UTC) How about you do it? My hands are tired! [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 04:46, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Nice. Who's Joylee? [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 05:52, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Oh c: [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 05:59, October 14, 2013 (UTC) could i be an admin here again?Emerald, Fatta della fiamma dei Drago! 13:00, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Hey! sorry for the late reply!! I was gone to my village to celebrate my festival!! Anyways, congrats!! I love ur wikia? btw how did u make that logo? ♥Cordelia Bella Swan ~ Hey Wanna Have Fun? Leave A Message If You Wanna! 12:10, October 19, 2013 (UTC) oh sorry!! wordmark how did u make it? come on chat! ♥Cordelia Bella Swan ~ Hey Wanna Have Fun? Leave A Message If You Wanna! 12:17, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Doesn't matter!! U can explain to me I might understand.... ♥Cordelia Bella Swan ~ Hey Wanna Have Fun? Leave A Message If You Wanna! 12:21, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Oh well!! don't explain but can you at least tell me on what you made it on? any website? or any program? ♥Cordelia Bella Swan ~ Hey Wanna Have Fun? Leave A Message If You Wanna! 12:26, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Oh alright, thanks! Rose! you're name kinda reminds me of RoseXinh sometimes!! :D ♥Cordelia Bella Swan ~ Hey Wanna Have Fun? Leave A Message If You Wanna! 12:47, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey there c: --Trixie ツ ~ ✰We are Believix✰ 12:19, October 21, 2013 (UTC) You have a nice signature too ;D Gosh Wikia codes are easy :P --Trixie ツ ~ ✰We are Believix✰ 13:05, October 21, 2013 (UTC) School :P --Trixie ツ ~ ✰We are Believix✰ 22:53, October 21, 2013 (UTC) My teacher does..'cause she's too old, doesn't know Math much and even ask my friend to know the answer for the mark -_- --Trixie ツ ~ ✰We are Believix✰ 07:47, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Of course :P [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 14:29, October 26, 2013 (UTC) You adopted this wiki didn't the staff gave you rights? [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 14:36, October 26, 2013 (UTC) K. Do you want bureaucrat rights anyways? [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 03:54, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Okay. [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 08:26, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Uh, Rutchelle..Cordelia is not Roxanna @@! Roxanna just used her account a few months ago..she already told me all about Roxanna's secrets and she says she chatted with Roxanna via Clara account, and Clara account belongs to Roxanna's friend, who made the account for Roxanna @@ Long story, huh? [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 06:32, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, but I don't celebrate Halloween. But Happy Halloween there! OMG–what? [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 09:47, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Oh.. [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 04:39, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Yep. [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 04:50, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Did you check your FB messages yet? I told you something there. [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 12:00, November 3, 2013 (UTC) I already did! [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 11:58, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Because I have nothing to comment. [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 12:08, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Nah..besides there are less users around here :c [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 12:15, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Hiya Rutchelle? So... Is this like Winx Club Wiki? -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 13:10, November 6, 2013 (UTC) I..uh. VA? What's that?? -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 13:20, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Oh... -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 08:42, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Hmm, yup ;)! Sometimes it feels good to work alone, have to admit that. How are you, by the way? -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 08:50, November 7, 2013 (UTC) I see... Well, okay. I'm gonna go to Winx Wiki to edit now. See you. -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 09:00, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Actually it usually changes after a few hours of not visiting this wiki. [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 01:55, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Weird..did you make the new background, by the way? And do you like my new signature ^^? [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'I love the way you make me feel]] 04:38, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Oh. Thanks! It's one of "The Way" lyrics! I hate pink but it reminds me of the song so I'll use it.. Btw, do you think we should create song pages? [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'I love the way you make me feel]] 10:08, November 10, 2013 (UTC) IKR? Too bad we couldn't invite people like Stełła Łôve Sołaria because people like that has improper spelling and mess up wikis! [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'I love the way you make me feel]] 11:49, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Right..and Fatimah :D [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'I love the way you make me feel]] 12:39, November 10, 2013 (UTC) I don't wanna sound rude or something, but.. No. No-no-no-no-no-no-no-no! Projects are annoying and useless. The people in charge on a wiki are only administrators, there's no need for some projects. I'm 0% on projects, of course! [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'I love the way you make me feel]] 13:54, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Just wanted to ask could I be an administrator? I could help around with the information and creating more pages like transcripts, characters and much much more and There aren't much users so I can invite more I just edited recently you can check them and think ♥Cordelia Rosemary Swan♥, Never explain yourself. Your friends don’t need it and your enemies won’t believe it. 17:35, December 7, 2013 (UTC) You know..I'm not ''that offended. But my classmates sometimes visit Winx Wiki anonymously, and they're the ones who showed me what Rose and Brit said. Well if it's anyone offended, it'd be my offline friends. And..I don't celebrate Christmas =]] You should enjoy your Christmas :D [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'I love the way you make me feel]] 05:14, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Okay. [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'I love the way you make me feel]] 07:18, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Hi... Why you left Winx Wiki? BTW do you have admin election? ♦Jade West♦ ~~~ ♦I've been mean, but I can help.♦